


Cleaning Up

by FoxyTurttle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grieving, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid can't do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let this out

He couldn't do it.

First Aid looked at his former colleague's desk - messy, patient's chart discarded around, terminal still on, everything just /ready/ to welcome him back.

As if Ambulon would just waltz in the door wiht his sour expression and a couple biting comments about the crew. As if First Aid was just waiting on him so he could invite him for a drink. As if he wasn't dead...

First Aid couldn't do it.

He couldn't erase what little trace was left of his friend.

He left his things untouched and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I know, but it's exactly what I imagined when I read that "Ambulon's stuff (untouched)"  
> Killed me inside


End file.
